Kłopoty Chińczyka w Chinach/20
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Kłopoty Chińczyka w Chinach w którym czytelnik obaczy na co narażają się ludzie używający przyrządów nautycznych kapitana Boytona. W trzy godziny później pierwsze dnia brzaski zaczęły świtać na widokręgu. Wnet zajaśniał dzień i całe można było doskonale przejrzeć morze. Statku nie było już widać. Oddalił się od nich szybko. Niepodobna im było spółzawodniczyć z nim w szybkości, chociaż płynęli z tym samym wiatrem w tęż stronę. Samjep musiał ich już co najmniej o trzy mile wyprzedzić. Nie było więc czego się obawiać. Z tem wszystkiem, chociaż na razie niebezpieczeństwo minęło, niemniej przeto położenie było zawsze bardzo groźne. Morze było całkiem puste. Nigdzie nie dojrzeć jakiego kolwiek statku – nawet łódki rybackiej. Nigdzie lądu – ani od północy, ani od wschodu. Nigdzie nawet nic takiego, coby tegoż pobliże wskazywało. Nie wiedzieli czy się znajdują na wodach zatoki Peczeli, czy na morzu Żółtem? Pod tym względem niepewność zupełna. Tymczasem wiatr jeszcze trochę powiewał. Potrzeba zeń było korzystać. Kierunek, w jakim popłynął statek, dozwalał się domyślać, że tam w tamtej stronie, bliżej lub dalej, na zachodzie leży ląd i że bądź co bądź tam go szukać należy. Postanowiono zatem rozwinąć znów żagle posiliwszy się nieco przedtem. Żołądki domagały się haraczu, zwłaszcza po przebyciu dziesięciu godzin na wodzie. – Trzeba zjeść śniadanie – ozwał się Kreg. – I to porządne – dodał Fraj. Kin-Fo skinął głową na znak przyzwolenia, a Sun bardzo wyraziście cmoknął ustami. Zgłodniały nie myślał w tej chwili o tem aby był zjedzonym, lecz przeciwnie o tem tylko aby sam dorwać się jedzenia. Otworzono torbę nieprzemakalną. Fraj wydobył z niej wybornego gatunku wiktuały, chleb, wędzonki, sprzęty stołowe, słowem wszystko czego było potrzeba do zaspokojenia głodu i pragnienia. Do stu półmisków, składających zwykły objad Chińczyka, brakowało wprawdzie dziewięćdziesięciu ośmiu, ale zawsze było czem pożywić się czterem spółtowarzyszom biesiady, ale przyzna każdy że w takich okolicznościach bardzo wymagającym być nie można. Śniadanie zjedzono tedy z dobrym apetytem. Torba zawierała wiktuałów na dwa dni. Do dwóch zaś dni albo muszą już dopłynąć do lądu, albo nie dopłyną doń już nigdy. – Miejmy nadzieję – rzekł Kreg. – Dla czego mamy mieć nadzieję? – spytał Kin-Fo nieco ironicznie. – Bo los zaczyna nam sprzyjać – odrzekł Fraj. – W czemże tak bardzo? – Przecież największem niebezpieczeństwem zagrażał nam statek, a oto umknęliśmy mu pomyślnie. – Nigdzie, panie, nigdzie, odkąd mamy zaszczyt być mu przydani za stróżów przybocznych, nie byłeś pan tak bezpiecznym jak tutaj obecnie. – Wszyscy Tajpingowie całego świata… – zaczął Kreg. – Nie byli by w tanie pana doścignąć – dokończył Fraj. – I płyniesz pan doskonale… dodał Kreg. – Jak na człowieka ważącego dwa kroć sto tysięcy dollarów. Kin-Fo nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. – Że płynę, to dzięki wam za to, moi panowie. Gdyby nie wy, byłbym teraz tam gdzie się znajduje biedny kapitan In. – I my także – odrzekli obadwa. – A i ja – zawołał Sun, przełykając nie bez wysilenia ogromny kawał chleba. – Wiem dobrze – rzekł Kin Fo – com wam winien. – Nic pan nam nie jesteś winien – odrzekł Fraj – jako zabezpieczony w Wieku… – Towarzystwie ubezpieczeń życia… – Z kapitałem poręczonym dwudziestu miljonów dollarów. – I mamy nadzieję… – Że Towarzystwo nic panu nie zapłaci. Kin Fo w gruncie rzeczy był bardzo wdzięczny obu swym stróżom za ich opiekę, bez względu z jakich wynikała powodów. I nie ukrywał przed nimi tych uczuć swoich. – Pogadamy o tem wszystkiem – rzekł – gdy Laoszen zwróci mi list mój, który tak niefortunnie z rąk Wana dostał się w jego ręce. Kreg i Fraj spojrzeli nieznacznie po sobie i zaledwie dojrzany uśmiech zarysował się na ustach obu. Widocznie wpadli oba na myśl tę samą. – Sun! zawołał Kin Fo. – Słucham. – Herbaty. – Proszę – odrzekł Fraj. I słusznie uczynił że się pospieszył z odpowiedzią, bo Sun byłby z pewnością odpowiedział że w tych warunkach herbaty zrobić się nie podejmuje. Ale trzeba było chyba nie znać obu ajentów Wieku aby mniemać że w takich drobnostkach nie potrafią sobie dać rady. Fraj wydobył tedy z torby mały przyrząd, będący nieodłączną przy przyrządzie Bojtonowskim rzeczą. Służy on za latarnię w nocy, za piec gdy zimno, za samowar i kuchnię, gdy potrzeba się ciepłym ogrzać napojem. Nic prostszego na ten przyrząd. Składa się on z rurki, mającej sześć do siedmiu cali długości, umocowanej do metalowego dzwona z kurkiem w górze i w dole. Wszystko to wprawione w deskę drewnianą, nakształt przenośnych termometrów, w łaźniach używanych, tworzy, razem wziąwszy, przyrząd, o którym mowa. Fraj ustawił go na powierzchni wody; jedną ręką otworzył kurek górny, drugą dolny przymocowany do zanurzonego w wodzie dzwona. Wnet piękny płomień buchnął w górze, roztaczając ciepło pożądane. – Mamy kuchnię – rzekł Fraj. Sun nie mógł własnym wierzyć oczom! – Pan wodą rozpalasz ogień? – spytał zdumiony. – Z wody i fosforanu wapna – odrzekł Kreg. W samej rzeczy przyrząd ten obmyślony jest tak aby zużytkować szczególniejszą własność fosforanu wapna, tego ciała, utworzonego z fosforu, które za zetknięciem się z wodą wytwarza gaz płonący tak silnie, że ani wiatr, ani deszcz, ani fale morskie nie zdołają go ugasić. Obecnie używają go też do oświetlania udoskonalonych przyrządów, służących do ratowania ludzi na morzu. Skoro ów przyrząd zostanie rzucony na wodę, zawarty w nim fosforan wapna za zetknięciem się z wodą wybucha natychmiast jasnym płomieniem, za pomocą którego bądź to człowiek, znajdujący się morzu, jest w stanie kierować się w nocy, bądź też majtkowie pospieszyć mu na pomoc.Po. Seyfert i Silas, archiwiści ambasady francuzkiej w Wiedniu, są wynalazcami tego przyrządu, obecnie używanego na wszystkich okrętach wojennych. Podczas gdy wodoród palił się na górze rurki, Kreg trzymał nad płomieniem imbryk metalowy, napełniony wodą słodką, nalaną z małej baryłeczki, schowanej w jego torbie. W parę minut płyn zawrzał. Kreg wylał go do czajnika, w którym znajdowało się kilka szczypt doskonałej herbaty, zaparzonej po amerykańsku, przeciw czemu tym razem ani Kin-Fo, ani Sun nie protestowali. Ciepły ten napój był wyśmienitym zakończeniem tego śniadania, zastawionego na powierzchni morza pod takim a takim stopniem szerokości, a takim a takim długości geograficznej – Brakło tylko sekstanta i chronometra, aby stopnie owe dokładnie oznaczyć. Przyrząd Boytona uzupełni się z czasem temi także instrumentami, a natenczas rozbitkom nie będzie zagrażać niebezpieczeństwo zbłąkania się na pełnym oceanie. Kin-Fo i jego towarzysze należycie wypoczęci i nakarmieni, rozpięli żagle i poczęli dalej płynąć ku zachodowi po małej przerwie. Przez dwanaście godzin jeszcze powiewał pomyślny wiatr nieprzerwanie, dopomagając skutecznie ich żegludze. Zaledwie czasem który wiosłem ruszyć potrzebował. Leżąc na fali, lekko naprzód ich niosącej, uczuli wszyscy chętkę zdrzemania się z którą walczyć musieli, aby nie zasnąć w tej wcale ku temu niewłaściwej chwili. Kreg i Fraj aby sen odegnać, pozapalali cygara i puszczali wonny dymek, jak w szkole pływania modni dandysi w chwilach odpoczynku. Parę razy niepokoił ich plusk rozmaitych potworów morskich po wodzie, co nie małym strachem nabawiało utrapionego Suna. Szczęściem były to tylko delfiny morskie. Te „clowny” zbliżały się do nich jedynie, aby się przypatrzeć co to za szczególniejsze stworzenia pływały po ich żywiole – podobne do nich – przecież nie ryby. Ciekawy widok! Delfiny te zbliżały się do nich całemi gromadami – przesuwały się koło nich jak strzały, połyskując najrozmaitszemi odcieniami szmaragdowej swej barwy. Wyskakiwały z morza na pięć do sześciu stóp w górę – rzucały się naprzód w skokach, świadczących o giętkości i sile ich muszkułów. Gdyby i nasi pływacy byli w stanie podobnie jak one płynąć z tą szybkością, prześcigającą wszystkie okręta, pewno dawno byliby już byli na lądzie. Prawdziwie że aż chęć brała uczepić się którego z tych zwierząt i dać im się zaciągnąć na ląd co prędzej. Ale coby tam było potrzeba wraz z niemi kozłów wywrócić, ilekroć dać nurka pod wodę! Lepiej zaiste było poprzestać na wietrze, który acz powolniejszy, o wiele za to był bezpieczniejszy. Tymczasem około południa wiatr ustał zupełnie. Coraz grymaśniejszy, im bardziej ustawał, to raz zadął silniej w żagle, to znów ucichł zupełnie, a żagle w dół opadały, nieposłuszne kierującemu niemi sznurkowi. – Nieszczęście – rzekł Kreg. – Wielkie – dodał Fraj. Zatrzymano się na chwilę. Odjęto maszty, schowano żagle i stanąwszy na wodzie, zaczęto ozglądaćr się po widokręgu. Morze było puste. Nigdzie nie dojrzeć ani żagla, ani dymu parowca. Słońce piekące pochłonęło wszystkie mgły i jakby znieruchomiło całą atmosferę. Woda musiała się wydać ciepła każdemu, chociażby nie miał podwójnej kauczukowej na sobie odzieży. Wypadek ten, jakkolwiek Kreg i Fraj zdawali się nie wiele nim troszczyć, niemniej przeto był dosyć niepokojący. Nie wiedzieli ile upłynęło przestrzeni przez tych szesnaście godzin, ale że się zapowiadało pobliża lądu, ani żaden statek handlowy, ni żadna łódź rybacka, tego wytłumaczyć sobie nie mogli. Ale Kin-Fo, Kreg i Fraj, nie byli ludźmi słabego ducha, oddającymi się płonnej rozpaczy, w obec nieszczęścia, jeżeli nieszczęście miało ich spotkać w samej rzeczy. Mieli jeszcze z sobą wiktuałów na cały jeden dzień, a czas spokojny nie zapowiadał burzy. – Do wioseł! zawołał Kin-Fo. Na to hasło ruszyli wszyscy razem naprzód, płynąc to na wznak, to zwykłym sposobem ku zachodowi. Ale płynęli powoli. Robienie wiosłem nużyło wnet ręce nieprzezwyczajone ku temu. Musieli się często zatrzymywać i czekać na Suna, który ciągle pozostawał za nimi i rozwodził swe żale. Napróżno Kin-Fo krzyczał na niego, wołał, groził mu. Sun nie lękając się już o resztkę swego warkocza pod kauczukowym kapturem, nic sobie z tego nie robił. Ale z samej już obawy aby nie zostać samemu, wytężał siły co mógł i pospieszał za nimi. Około godziny drugiej pokazało się kilka ptaków. Były to mewy. Ale lotne te ptactwo puszcza się daleko po nad morza. Nie można było przeto ztąd wyprowadzać wniosku że ląd już jest blisko. Zawsze jednak uważano to za znak pomyślny. W godzinę później wpłynęli w sitowie podwodne, w których gąszczu znaleźli się jak ryby w więzieniu. Wiele mieli pracy aby się z nich uwolnić. Potrzeba było dobyć nożów i niemi torować sobie drogę w tych lasach podmorskich. Stracili na tem przynajmniej pół godziny czasu i znużyli się bardzo. Około godziny czwartej zatrzymali się znów, niezmiernie znużeni, co prawda. Dość silny wiatr zaczął powiewać, ale z południa, co ich bardzo zaniepokoiło. Nie mogli bowiem płynąć w bok wiatru, jak okręt, lecz gdyby rozpięli żagle, narażali się na niebezpieczeństwo że ich wiatr zaniesie na północ i znów oddali się od lądu na zachodzie, do którego płynęli. Nadto i fale zaczęły się burzyć. Ruch ich gwałtowny stawał się coraz przykrzejszym. Spoczywali zatem dość długo. Nie chodziło tylko o sam spoczynek, ale także o pokrzepienie się obiadem. Obiad wszakże nie był tak wesoły jak śniadanie. Wkrótce miała już noc nadejść. Wiatr dął coraz silniej… Co tu począć? Kin-Fo oparty na swem wiośle, z czołem zachmurzonem, bardziej rozgniewany lub zaniepokojony temi przeciwnościami losu, milczał nieprzerwanie. Sun kawęczał bez ustanku i kichał jak człowiek straszliwego dostający kataru. Kreg i Fraj nie wiedzieli co na to wszystko powiedzieć. Naraz szczęśliwy przypadek wyrwał ich z tej niepewności. Około godziny piątej Kreg i Fraj wskazując naraz ku południowej stronie, zawołali: – Okręt! W samej rzeczy w odległości trzech mil morskich okazał się okręt, płynący od południa pełnemi żaglami. Sądząc z jego kierunku, będzie przepływał w pobliżu tego miejsca, gdzie się znajdował Kin-Fo z swymi towarzyszami. Nie pozostawało zatem nic innego jak tylko zwrócić się wprost okrętowi i zagrodzić mu drogę. Rzucili się tedy natychmiast do wioseł, aby zamiar ten wykonać. Sił im przybyło na myśl że obecnie ratunek dzierżyli już niejako w swem własnem ręku. Chodziło więc o to, aby mu się nie dać wymknąć. Kierunek wiatru nie dozwalał im korzystać z żagli, ale że przestrzeń do przebycia była stosunkowo nie wielką, wiosła mogły wystarczyć. Okręt powiększał się widocznie, zbliżając się szybko z pędem wiatru. Była to tylko łódź rybacka, a pojawienie się jej dowiodło że w pobliżu znajdował się ląd, albowiem rybacy chińscy rzadko kiedy puszczają się na pełne morze. – Prędzej! Prędzej! – wołali Kreg i Fraj, sami wiosłując. Nie potrzeba było zachęty. Kin-Fo rozciągnięty na wodzie sunął jakby łódź wyścigowa, a Sun prześcigał sam siebie, i lękając się aby nie był zostawiony na morzu, trzymał się ciągle na czele płynącego grona. Jeszcze potrzeba było przepłynąć około pół mili morskiej aby się dostać na szlak, którym łódź płynęła. Widno jeszcze było, a zresztą gdyby ich nie dojrzano z łodzi, mogli na nią zawołać. Ale czy tylko rybacy ujrzawszy ich nie wezmą za szczególniejsze jakie potwory morskie i nie uciekną w trwodze. Stać się to zaiste mogło bardzo łatwo. Bądź co bądź nie można było tracić i chwili. Toż pracowały ramiona, wiosła szybko uderzały o fale, przestrzeń oddzielająca ich od łodzi zmniejszała się widocznie, gdy Sun, płynący ciągle na czele, wydał straszliwy okrzyk przerażenia: – Rekin! Rekin! I tym razem nie omylił się. W oddaleniu około dwudziestu stóp ujrzano z pod wody dwoje skrzeli żarłocznego potworu, zamieszkującego morze tutejsze, tygrysa wodnego, zasługującego iście na tę nazwę, albowiem przyroda obdarzyła go podwójną dzikością żarłocznej ryby i dzikiego zwierza. – Nożami go! – zawołali Fraj i Kreg. Była to jedyna broń, którą mieli przy sobie, broń może niedostateczna. Sun, jak z góry można było przewidzieć, zawrócił się szybko i płynął co tchu napowrót. Rekin zobaczył płynących i zwrócił się ku nim. Na chwilkę olbrzymie jego cielsko okazało się pod przejrzystą wód powierzchnią, przebłyskując zielonemi pręgami. Długości miał szesnaście do ośmnastu stóp. Olbrzymi potwór! Rzucił się najprzód na Kin-Foa z rozwartą paszczą, aby go pochwycić. Lecz Kin-Fo nie stracił zimnej krwi. W chwili gdy się rekin ku niemu zwracał, oparł o grzbiet jego swe wiosło i silnem pchnięciem w okamgnieniu odsunął się od niego daleko. Kreg i Fraj rzucili się w tę stronę, gotowi walczyć, gotowi go bronić. Rekin zanurzył się na chwilę pod wodą i wnet wypłynął znowu na wierzch z rozwartą paszczą, o poczwórnym rzędzie zębów ostrych jak brzytwy. Kin-Fo chciał ponownie użyć tej samej sztuki, która mu się raz powiodła; ale wiosło jego spotkało się w połowie drogi, który je zgryzł jak nic. W tejże chwili rekin, leżąc bokiem na wodzie, rzucił się na swą ofiarę. Strumienie krwi buchnęły i morze zabarwiło się na czerwono. Kreg i Fraj kilkakrotnem pchnięciem utopili swe noże w kadłubie potworu. Jakkolwiek grubą i twardą miał skórę, przebiły ją amerykańskie ich noże, z długiem a szerokiem ostrzem. Rekin roztworzył naówczas paszczę i zamknął ją napowrót z przeraźliwym łoskotem, bijąc gwałtownie wodę ogonem. Jednem takiem uderzeniem zasięgnął Fraja i odrzucił go o dziesięć stóp precz. – Fraj! – krzyknął Kreg z takim szczerym bolem, jakby to uderzenie jego samego trafiło. – To nic – Hurra! – zawołał Fraj, wracając do swoich. Nie był wcale ranny. Pancerz kauczukowy złagodził siłę uderzenia. Ponowiono walkę z rekinem i to z prawdziwą wściekłością. Zwracał się on na wszystkie strony. Kin-Fo potrafił zręcznie ugodzić go w same oko szczątkiem swojego wiosła, i tym sposobem narażając się niemal na śmierć pewną wobec rozwartej paszczy rekina, zdołał go jakiś czas powstrzymać na miejscu, podczas gdy Kreg i Fraj usiłowali ugodzić go w serce. Powiodło im się widocznie, albowiem potwór rzuciwszy się jeszcze po raz ostatni, poszedł wreszcie pod wodę, zalany buchającemi zeń potokami krwi. – Hurra! Hurra! Hurra! – zawołali razem Kreg i Fraj, wznosząc do góry zwycięzkie swe noże. – Dziękuję panom – odrzekł Kin-Fo, jakby dziękował za pierwszą lepszą wyrządzoną mu grzeczność. – Nie ma za co – odpowiedział Kreg – Dwakroć sto tysięcy dollarów dać za jeden kąsek rybie… – Nigdy! zawołał Fraj. A Sun? Co się stało z Sunem? Tym razem wyprzedzał on wszystkich i znajdował się już w pobliżu łodzi. Tchórz uciekał wiosłując co tchu. Omal że go to o wielkie nie przyprawiło nieszczęście. Rybacy obaczyli go, ale nie mogli przypuścić aby w tej szczególniejszej odzieży psa morskiego mógł się znajdować człowiek. Zabierali się tedy złowić go, jak delfina lub fokę. Gdy tedy domniemana ryba zbliżyła się do nich, zarzucili z łodzi sznur, ostrym w końcu opatrzony hakiem. Hak zaczepił się za pas Sunowej odzieży i przedarł ją wzdłuż od pasa do karku. Sun trzymany na wodzie już tylko powietrzem napompowanem w spodniej części odzieży wywrócił naraz kozła i pozostał głową w wodzie, a nogami w powietrzu. Kin-Fo, Kreg i Fraj, zbliżywszy się właśnie w tej chwili mieli tę przezorność zagadnąć najpierw do rybaków po chińsku. Ci przerazili się ogromie – po raz pierwszy ujrzawszy gadające cielęta morskie. Zabierali się rozpiąć żagle i uciekać jak najprędzej. Ale Kin Fo uspokoił ich, dał się im poznać i przekonał że to on, jak jego towarzysze, byli ludźmi a nawet Chińczykami. W parę minut wszyscy trzej byli już w łodzi. A Sun? Przyciągnięto go hakami i podniesiono głowę z wody. Jeden z rybaków chwycił go za resztkę warkocza i wydobył… Aliści reszta warkocza urwała się i pozostała w ręku rybaka, a biedny Sun powtórnego dał nurka. Wówczas rybacy zarzucili nań linę i wyciągnęli na łódź z niemałem mozołem. Zaledwie się nieco uspokoił wyrzuciwszy z siebie morską wodę, której się nałykał, zbliżył się doń Kin Fo i surowym tonem spytał: – Więc warkocz był przyprawiony? – A czyżbym inaczej – odrzekł Sun – znając zwyczaj pański, wszedł był w służbę do pana? A powiedział to tak śmiesznie, że wszyscy w koło śmiechem parsknęli. Rybacy ci byli z Funinu. O dwie mile tylko znajdował się ten właśnie port, do którego płynął Kin Fo. Tegoż jeszcze wieczora około godziny ósmej wylądowali tamże a zrzuciwszy z siebie przyrządy kapitana Boytona, wszyscy czterej przybrali napowrót postać ludzką. ----